1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mobile communication and, more particularly, to a system and a method of simulating a mobile communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication has been known as a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. With reference to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a well-known network structure applicable for mobile communication. A cell 80 in the network for mobile communication comprises a base station 200 and two mobile stations (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or notebook computers) 210. It is also known that a number of advanced protocols for mobile communication such as General Packet Radio System (GPRS) and third generation (3G)/Wireless Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) have been developed recently due to the rapid progress of mobile communication technology. However, associated chipsets have not been developed or are difficult to obtain. Also, a corresponding network for mobile communication has not been established, resulting in an inhibition of complete peer-to-peer verification.
Some simulation programs for simulating mobile communication system have been proposed to solve the aforementioned problems and perform the protocol conformance test of a base station and a mobile station. However, these simulation programs are not able to perform a complete peer-to-peer verification between a base station and a mobile station, a simulation of handoff between the base station and the mobile station, and a simulation of multiple-to-multiple communication because the characteristics of physical layer have not been considered. Therefore, it is desirable to provide novel system and method of simulating mobile communication in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.